


Korrasami month 2016: Don't go home without me

by LegendaryDork



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination, Breakfast in Bed, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hangover, I'm Bad At Summaries, Korrasami Month 2016, More Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Finale, Rating May Change, Shooting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bopal mentioned, oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDork/pseuds/LegendaryDork
Summary: 1: Role reversal. Korra the non-bender is amazed by the smokin' hot bender called Asami.2: Sleepy Korrasami. As a modern philosopher once said: "The morning is evil."3: Assassin!Asami. In which Raiko is Trump. Oops.4: Soulmate AU / Firsts. Korra and Asami go to the Glacier Spirits Festival together.5: Giant Blue Korra. Mover night at Asami's.





	1. Role reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm really excited to tell you I'm part of the Korrasami month this year :) I'll try to respect the deadlines and stuff, but I'm not sure yet if my schedule will allow it. 
> 
> Enjoy the ride, fellow readers.

“And one last...” Asami shaped a piece of metal on one of her latest inventions with her blowtorch. If you asked the heiress she would talk for hours about how the Toaster was a revolution. If you asked her girlfriend Korra, it was just a metallic box that changed classic bread into toast. _Toastbending_ , according to her.  
  
Once the piece of metal has cooled, Asami decided to test the little electric engine. She cut a slice of bread and put it in the toaster. She wrote the last ideas she had in mind in her notebook and pushed the lever down by pressing a finger on it. By this action the slices of bread were supposed to be slightly golden brown thanks to the resistances.  
  
Yet, something was wrong. And Asami _knew it_.  
  
The toaster didn't just burn the bread.  
   
\---  
  
In the distance, a loud boom was heard. Korra immediately stopped playing fetch with Naga, and deep blue eyes widened once she spotted the place of the explosion. Asami's workshop. She ran as fast as she could in this direction, barely feeling how the atmosphere suddenly warmed up. She kicked the half-opened door, only to see Asami enveloped in a fireball.  
  
_Asami firebending_. Her sparkling green eyes closed firmly, fear tensing up her body.  
  
Korra tried to use her own firebending to help her girlfriend, but something was off. Just like that, her bending was _gone_. It felt exactly like when Amon took it, or even when chi blockers tricked her the first time she had to confront them. It was a feeling she didn't expect, and something she found very annoying.   
  
She tried to airbend, waterbend, metalbend. Nothing worked. “Asami... Asami sweetheart I need you to look at me.”  
  
Asami opened her eyes, seeing her workshop devoured by huge flames. Years of works, blueprints and drafts, everything was burning around her. The raven-haired woman expected to feel her skin burning, she expected pain, but none of this happened.  
  
She realized then what she was doing, and looked at Korra. “I'm dreaming right?”  
  
“No you aren't sweetie. To stop the fire and make it out alive you need to do as I say. First, right foot backward, breathe in slowly, and join your palms together. Then don't forget to extend your arms while you exhale.” Korra shows the move with an impressive calm. “Could you do that for me sweetheart?”  
  
Asami nodded. She tried to do the same move, and the bursts of flames around her faded. Still, the workshop was on fire and Korra's slow breathing and calm eyes only shown the urgency of the situation.  
  
The tanned girl smiled. “I'm proud of you Asami. Now try to come to me. Cat's paws style.”  
  
Asami stepped towards Korra with her mythic grace, almost waltzing to get out of the room faster. With a goofy smile and lovely gaze for a second, Korra shook her head to recover from her previous state and took her girlfriend in her arms, moving them from the workshop on fire.  
  
“Korra.” Asami, still in shock, her face paler than usual, hugged her so tight Korra's face reddened a bit. Not that both minded. “Kor I thought it was the end.”

“We're both here now. I love you so much.”  
  
Asami took Korra's face in her hands and kissed her desperately, a few tears running along her cheeks. Their foreheads bumped slowly. Naga's worried barks broke their hug. “Now, how do I take care of this? Please. I need you to tell me.”  
  
Korra showed her, and Asami, always a quick learner, could stop the fire within an hour.  
   
\---  
  
  
“Okay firebender. Now that everything's under control, care to explain what happened here?” Korra, arms crossed, frowned at her girlfriend.  
  
Asami tried her best convincing smile, her tensed shoulders betraying the CEO's nervousness. “You know... Perks of dating an engineer. Living the wild life. No routine.”  
  
“Hm?” The Avatar raised a brow.

“Well... Today's was the toaster's first test.”  
  
At that, Korra filled the air with a booming laugh, almost crying, hands on her knees. “Yeah, you better not send it in production. Now,” She stood up, with a more serious face this time. “How do you explain the fact that you can bend and I can't anymore?”  
  
Asami thought for a moment. “I believe the explosion changed something about our chi.” She shrugged. “Not that I mind. It saved my life.”  
  
“Yeah. For this, I'm happy.” Korra's brows furrowed, lost in thought. “Could you... Try something for me?”  
  
“I'm all ears, Avatar.”

“Could you try to create a flame? Not the mess you created. A lovely little puff of fire, please.”  
  
“I don't know how to create it.”  
  
“First, position.” Asami smirked. “Not like that you perv!” Korra made a disgusted face.  
  
“Come on, you can't say you didn't think it that way.”  
  
“Only for a second.” The Avatar cleared her throat. “Now, you're supposed to breathe with your back slightly tensed up.” Korra put a hand on Asami's lower back, the other one on her shoulder so her girlfriend could straight up as asked.  
  
“Firebending seems very erotic, Korra.”  
  
The shorter girl ignored the last sentence. “Hands like when you're mad at me for kicking the covers in the middle of a winter night. With the window open.”  
  
Asami opened her right palm at chest height and let her left fist embrace it.  
  
“Good. Now, close your eyes. Breathe in deeply...” _Focus, Sato._ “... And exhale slowly. You should be able to feel something in your hands now.” A slight tingling tickled Asami's digits. “Move your left foot backwards and hit the air with your right fist. Hit it like you mean it. Your tiptoe needs to stay in contact with the floor.”  
  
And Asami did so, sending a huge trail of fire. Green eyes widened and a cocky grin plastered her face. Korra, on the other hand, was deeply shocked.

“Seriously, Asami.”  
  
“Calm down, it's just a –”  
  
“A GREEN FIRE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messy engineers creating EMPs are my weakness.
> 
> My works are not beta-read so tell me if you spot something really painful for your lovely little eyes, I'll do my best to correct it. Because I find your eyes beautiful.


	2. Sleepy Korrasami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Recreational cactus juice use is mentioned. Stay safe kids.
> 
> Enjoy the ride :)

Korra always had a particular hatred for mornings.

 

Cold mornings of winter when you need to get out of the comfy warmth of your blankets. Monday mornings when you're expected by your Airbender master for sunrise meditation. Mornings when you're supposed to train so you can walk again someday. Mornings waking up without your beloved girlfriend because of a meeting with President Raiko – _thankfully the man finally retired in the beginning of the week_.

 

But _hangover mornings._ They were the worst.

 

“Good morning, K-bear.” said a voice way too loud, way too close of her ear.

“No.” Korra groaned, engulfing her face in a pillow, frowning and insulting the _fucking morning light_.

Cold hands rubbed the Avatar's bare back in soft and slow circles. Asami was always cuddly in the morning, and today was no exception. “Sami. Everything hurts.” Korra's husky voice cracked.

“Yeah. You certainly had fun yesterday night, pretty girl.” The green-eyed beauty chuckled and quickly pecked a tanned shoulder. She played with Korra's locks of hair for a while. “You had so much fun sweetheart, and you showed it in many ways.”

_This smooth voice. Bad sign. Bad, bad, sign. Fake your own death, maybe._

Asami woke up slowly, still all sexy in her pink silk nightgown, with her hair still messy. She always had been seductive, beautiful and elegant in Korra's mind. But during mornings, without any makeup, she was amazing. Astonishing. Jaw-dropping.

Even this little sly smile was a blessing.

“I'll be back in a minute.” Stealthily, the taller woman got out of the bedroom, closing the door so carefully it didn't make _too much_ noise.

 

What felt like an eternity and a half passed. Korra painfully reopened a heavy eyelid, struggling to keep it that way. The second one was even worse. Scowl plastered on her face, she sat up with a considerable effort. Head resting on the wall, spine along the bed headboard. Asami took this exact moment to come back with a whole breakfast set.

The water tribe girl smiled at the sight of steaming cups of tea, fresh orange juice, a fruit basket, purple berry jam, golden brown toasts _– Thankfully Asami didn't burn the Estate this time –_ and homemade Jook, garnished with chopped green onions, mushrooms, small meat slices and eggs with sesame seed topping.

Asami placed the wooden tray in the corner of the bed in a way it couldn't fall and it was far enough from Korra's morning clumsiness. She handed the cup of tea with a warm smile. The Avatar took it with little grace and sipped slowly, enjoying the fact that the hot liquid quenched her thirst.

“You remembered I love green tea with a teaspoon of honey.”

“Of course. Why wouldn't I?”

“I don't know. You implied I had too much cactus juice yesterday night. Thought I'd have to pay for it.”

Asami chuckled. “I would never do such a thing. Besides, you were so high you exchanged clothes with a certain someone and I think this is punishment enough.”

Korra's eyes widened. Spilled on the floor, she saw Bolin's dirty clothes. “I... Oh man.”

“You told me yesterday that Bolin and you just switched because he wanted to know the feeling of wearing the Avatar's formal dress. I guess you both forgot to switch once again after the party. How was it by the way?”

“Cool, I guess. I can't remember anything.” Korra rubbed the back of her sore neck nervously. “You only throw a bachelor party for your best friend once in your life, supposedly. Can I have the jook please?” Asami lifted the bowl at Korra's height. Their hands brushed, and both smiled at the contact. “Speaking of formal, how was your meeting? Not too boring?”

“No, Raiko made his stirring speech on how much he loves Republic City and how he will miss being its president. He also said that the town needed someone invested in it, who loved it as much as him and someone who knows how ruling works and what's best for our citizens.” She stole a piece of arctic hen in Korra's bowl and took her time to swallow it before smiling lightly. “He said I would be the best candidate after him and that I have his full support. In the name of Republic City and not personally.”

“Wow. He drank way too much fire whiskey to support you huh?”

“Yeah. But I think he's not wrong...” She took a sip of her own cup of tea. “I mean, I really do love this city. So much, I've built it twice in almost six years. And I know how hard it had been for homeless people after both your uncle's and Kuvira's attack.”

“And I think you're right, Sami. At least I would love the next president.” Korra smirked, then placed the empty bowl on the tray and wolfed down the fruit basket. Asami, still lost in thought, drank her tea at a slow pace.

 

After a while, the shorter girl put the empty breakfast tray on the bedside table and layed down again, engulfed in the thick blankets. “Come snuggle with me, President Sato. I need you.” Asami giggled but complied without saying a word. Korra turned over and let her gorgeous girlfriend big spoon her. Ivory hands found tanned ones and their fingers intertwined.

Korra had always found comfort in Asami's warm skin and her heart melt at the feeling of perfect sync between her backside and her girlfriend's hips. At the thought of many times they spooned lovingly. She felt a trail of kisses in the crook of her neck, a curly lock of raven hair tickling her cheek lightly.

“Do you have to work today?”

“No. I took the day off. No Avatar stuff either?”

“No. And if I had to, I probably would've called in sick. Just take a look at my face. I look like my father.”

“Yeah but I still love you, Kor.” To prove it, Asami kissed her cheek, eliciting a blush from her lover.

“And I smell bad. Like, rotten banana peel.”

The taller woman grinned wickedly. Korra couldn't see it, but she felt the corner of her lover's lips turn up on her skin. “This, and old cabbage. But I still love you.”

“Thank Raava – hey!” The shorter girl's body tensed at the attack and crossed her tired arms with a weak frown. “You're lucky I can't kick your ass today.”

“So, so lucky.” Asami petted Korra's hair, kissing her temple reverently.

 _Ugh. I'll probably need to shower really soon... Five more minutes._ “I love you too, evil creature.” Korra squeezed Asami's hand and closed her eyes with a happy sigh.

 

There has been better mornings. Without headaches, without Avatar duties for the week, without this painful sunlight.

 

But maybe Korra could handle being a little dehydrated and noise-sensitive if it meant staying in bed with the woman she loves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may ask, why the hangover morning thing? Let me tell you a personal story:
> 
> Once upon a time, I woke up in my bathroom with a big bump on the forehead, just between my eyes. I was wearing a flux capacitor shirt -You know, the glowing thing in Back to the Future that Doc Brown invented after slipping and bumping his head while standing on his toilet to hang a clock- and had a really, really bad hangover. I didn't understand why my friends called me Doc Brown.  
> Turned out I drank too much Mojito the night before, I ended up having the hardest moment of my drunk life and was literally knocked out after bumping my head on the toilet seat. The morning after, I wished I had someone to take care of me just like Asami did with Korra in my story. They're so fluffy <3
> 
> (If you wondered, I avoid lime since then.)


	3. Assassin!Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I've decided to switch my Soulmate AU and the Assassin!Asami prompt.
> 
> Stay strong, stay safe. (Don't shoot him, don't make him a martyr. He doesn't deserve it honestly.)

The regular sound of her high heels pounding on the floor and the discrete wind were the only things Asami heard in this cold morning of November. Standing on the roof of one of the highest buildings of Republic City, she took place, as planned, on the corner of the building. Lying on the cold concrete floor, her shoulders perpendicular to her gun and slender legs slightly spread, she positioned her sniper.  


_As learned in the secret services._

 

She relaxed her right shoulder, held her grip on the rifle butt so she couldn't miss her target. Wrist in the axis of her forearm. She checked twice if everything was in place.

 

“Avatar? I'm in position.”

“Okay. The bastard should come from your left.”

 

Asami breathed slowly, in a measured pace.The most important thing of her job, to do it properly, is to stay calm and precise. Hidden on the roof of the tower, she waited for her target to come.

 

Freshly elected President Raiko, seventy years old, his third wife in his arms, making sign to the people, standing proudly in front of them. With a wide, fake smile. With his wide, fake fangs.

 

The target is accused of several rapes, corruption, has no respect for any of Republic City's citizens except the richest. He projects to make an alliance with the Northern Water Tribe against the Southern Water Tribe.

 

“I swear, if you shoot him between the eyes, this bottle of 40 years-old Bourbon is yours.”

Asami chuckled. “You got it.”

“I”ll hack the security system. Stay still until my signal.”

“Copy that.”

“Good luck.”

 

Korra and Asami had met during the Equalist war. Asami was one of the best snipers of the United Forces' secret services squad. Korra, she was a well-known hacker under the name of Avatar at the time. Her actions consisted of transferring money from huge companies to charity. She helped hacking the Equalists servers and had revealed a few names. Principally the most powerful politicians and wealthy citizens such as Amon, Tarrlok, and Hiroshi Sato.

But now was not the time to think about her father's mistakes. _She had a mission_.

 

_Kill one of those bastards ready to rule the world by force._

 

She saw the security agents running around and taking Raiko's arm, the city hall glowing with purple light. _Korra's sign._

 

Asami took a slow breath.  


Held the visor between Raiko's eyes.  


Her finger ready to press the button.  


And she pulled the trigger.

 

Blood, bits of skull bone and grey matter plastered Raiko's suit, the ground, people around. Eliciting a mass hysteria. The crowd around the man screamed, began to run in all directions, some people frightened, some other almost... Glad the shooting happened.

The former soldier sat up, put the gun in a cello case. She came down the stairs, walking nonchalantly in the building. She eyed one of the cameras, and remarked a purple led instead of the usual red. She smiled, and waited outside.

 

A black satomobile stopped in front of her. The driver, smiling, got out of his seat and helped Asami take the cello case in the boot of the car. He then opened the door so the woman could sit in the back of the engine. She buckled up and saw the tall man beginning to drive.

 

“Took you long enough.” The green-eyed beauty looked at the driver through the interior mirror, crossing his playful amber eyes.

“What can I say? I like it when a woman is waiting for me.”

“Seriously Mako?”

 

Mako smirked. His hands steady on the wheel, he began a slight boost of the car, heading to one of the most used tunnels in the city. Inside of it, the skilled driver slalomed between satomobiles only to hide behind a green Cabbage Corp truck. Suddenly, the back door opened in a loud thud and a metallic platform fell in firey sparks, leaving enough space so that the car could be engulfed in the truck. Foot on the gas pedal, Mako parked the engine in it. The partners got out of the car, grabbed a thick rope placed to each side of the truck and pulled it so they could take the grey platform back. Once they heard the loud and metallic sound indicating they actually did it, Mako closed the door. He knocked on the aluminium wall regularly, sending a coded message.  


_Success_.

 

Asami smiled, savoring the sweet scent of oil and gunpowder.

 

_Raiko wouldn't be a threat anymore._

 

The truck was dark and cold, but she never felt so good, so warm. She hugged Mako and squeezed her arms around him with joy – someone else will be President.

 

“I'm glad this garbage actually died.”

“Yeah, me too. It'll be better for the entire world.”

 

Both grinned widely for minutes, until the Cabbage Corp truck stopped. Someone opened the door, and a bright light forced Asami to close her eyes in a frown. Once she opened them, she instantly recognized the old Equalist tunnels. In fact, they were useless sewers but it was still a good place to hide. Bolin welcomed them with open arms.  
  
_Korra would be here at any moment now._

 

\---

  
The particular sound of a motorbike approaching got the attention of everybody. Asami could recognize this sound from thousands. It was Korra's old satobike – they had worked on it together, adding power and stability to the black and blue engine. The Avatar took off her helmet, put it on the engine's seat and hugged the brothers, her face split by a smirk.  
  


Ocean blue eyes met emerald green, and the two women walked towards each other, ending in a tight embrace. Asami could inhale the thick smell of Korra's leather jacket, still cold but so warm at the same time.  
  
Korra's hands cupped Asami's hips. Their lips touched in a sweet and strong kiss, ruining Asami's waxy lipstick. Asami's fingers brushed her girlfriend's cheek and her tongue teased Korra's lower lip. Their tongues brushed slowly, in a lovely dance. Both could feel the comfort of the embrace, the tight knot in their stomach, the excitement after such a dangerous mission... Until a certain someone cleared his throat. Asami was the first to break the kiss.  
  
“Korra. Good to see you.”

The girls stepped back, still holding each other in a side hug. “Likewise, Mako.”

“So... What do we do now?” Mako said, crossing his arms.

“Okay.” Korra's face took a serious tone. “Mako, you need to burn the cars, erase any evidence. You know your job. Bolin, call Varrick, tell him the job's done. Sami... I think I owe you a bottle. But first, let me tell you that I'm proud of you. You did a great job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this chapter, hopefully it has a better flow. I'm not convinced about that but... Anyway. You can still tell me if you see a gross mistake, I don't bite (hard). Please, bear in mind that this is just a fictional story.
> 
> Those who played GTA V will recognize this mission.
> 
> I love you all. Remember: love always wins.


	4. Soulmate AU / Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I blended two prompts together, as you could guess. 
> 
> Leave me some comments if you liked the story! Even if you didn't like it. Comments make my day :)

“Come on Korra! We're going to be late! It's the ball opening for Raava's sake!”

Korra smiled. She didn't really want to go to the Glacier Spirits Festival, but Asami had insisted so much. She couldn't disappoint her best friend. Not tonight, on Asami's twenty-second birthday. “Hey old nerd. I'm almost ready. Just give me five minutes. I just gotta...”

Someone kicked the bedroom's door. A storm of crimson silk ravaged Korra's sight. Asami, makeup on point and a big smirk, crossed Korra's eyes. “How can I help you?”

The shorter girl chuckled. “I can't reach the zip on my back. I'm afraid I'll rip the dress with all this muscle.” As if she wanted to prove her point, she flexed her biceps.

“Hey show off. Hold your hair, I can handle it.”

Korra did as she was told, knotting her hair with a single hand, letting Asami's slender fingers roll on her muscular back. She was thankful to have a dress that fit perfectly her body and make her looking so feminine at the same time. Everything was going to be fine.

 

_Except maybe one thing._

 

When she was younger, Korra heard the story of how soulmates always found each other. There was this special feature, common to every pair: for Bolin and Opal, it was the same birth mark on their right thigh. Eska and Desna shared a wave-like mark on their shoulders. Every mark had a specific color, something between pink and light white, almost like a scar.

 

Korra? She had none.

 

She went to see several doctors, scientists, even psychics.

She appeared to be a lost soul.

This phenomenon happened so rarely, there was no book she could refer to. She was all alone in a great big world.  
  
Some nights, she cried about that. How her connection with a special someone was just... _Shattered_.

“Earth to Korra. Everything okay?” Korra's gaze lit up, and she turned to face Asami.

“Yeah. Just... Thinking. About the usual stuff. Soulmates.”

“You know...” Asami took her hand, smiling gently. "Being a lost soul has its perks. Imagine they'd have to see your face every single morning. Battle with you about who's eating the last slice of pizza." She made a disgusted face. "Worse! They'd have to endure your stinky farts."

Both of them laughed. 

\---  
  
The warm lights and sweet scent of cotton candy filled Korra's heart with happiness. It was cold outside, but she enjoyed the cold kiss of the wind on her rosy cheeks, and she sighed happily. She heard light feet drag the floor in discrete thuds, childish laughs and the snow slightly crunching under this group of little feet. She grabbed Asami by the arm and pulled her, letting the children run in front of them. The green-eyed beauty hugged her best friend.

“Oh, Korra. You saved me from those evil creatures. How can I pay back, oh sexy knight?”

Korra pouted, crossing her arms. “Ten long years having to support your dorkiness and you still don't know I'm always up for food.” She pointed a finger on her own chest, feigning sadness. “You hurt me. Right here.”

Asami chuckled, heading to a food stand. She bought every sort of fried dough she found and extended her arms to a drooling Korra. “Here, have your meal.”

The afternoon passed, Asami won stuffed animals, Korra won more food.

\---

  
“Hey Asami. The dance opening is in a few minutes. Wanna check any sign of your soulmate maybe?”

“Stay around please. It's my birthday.”

“I'll stay as long as I don't have to dance with a gross guy.”

“Deal.”

 

\---  
  
The dancing ball happened to be full of single guys, and girls. Asami danced with a few of them, Korra enjoying the general wave of clothes moving in front of her. She didn't want to dance, she just liked to be around her best friend. Without her, she always felt... Empty. Like a part of her was missing. She smiled at the thought – she was a lost soul, and she had found comfort in a gorgeous person who probably had a soulmate waiting for her, somewhere. She loved deeply Asami, not only in a friendly way. And seeing all those guys dancing with her sexy, elegant, amazing best friend pinched her heart every single time.

“Wanna dance for a bit?”

Korra smirked. “I said no gross guys.” At the sight of her best friend's pout, she stood up and took her hand. “Okay. Just a single dance. I lead.”

Asami snorted, punching Korra's shoulder lightly. “I knew it!”

The girls took place in the center of the dance floor, where nobody really paid attention to them. Korra put her left hand on Asami's waist, holding the other one. She felt a cold hand taking place on her shoulder. She pulled her best friend to her own body, their body warmth mixing together. She locked her ocean gaze on wide green eyes, and smiled lightly. She didn't pay attention to her burning cheeks. She just enjoyed being in the taller girl's arms, just for one song. Korra took a first step, eyes never leaving Asami's, and moved carefully, in rhythm with the song.

Everyting around them faded. The mixed flavors of cotton candy, fried dough and pop corn left place to Asami's jasmine fragrance. The multiple lights around them became an intimate lighting. The freezing weather became a protective bubble around the girls.  
  
_  
Everything is perfect._

 

She made Asami turn in a slow rhythm, and pulled her back in her arms. Without thinking about it, she stopped dancing, cupped the heiress' cheeks slowly and locked their lips together, closing her eyes. As fast as it happened, she pulled back, looking at an invisible thing, far away, feeling a knot forming in her stomach instead of the previous butterflies.

Before she could run, Asami squeezed her hand, maintaining the hold, still leaving the choice to run away if needed. “Korra, talk to me.”

“What should I say? I've made –”

“If you say mistake I swear I'll make you eat your precious wolf tails.” Korra gulped nervously, knowing Asami would absolutely carry out her threat. “Did you mean it?”

Ocean blue locked with emerald green. For the longest second of her life, Korra thought of everything she had shared with her best friend until then.  
  
Their sleepovers, sharing their deepest secrets as teenagers.

Asami's loss, becoming an orphan, a CEO at only nineteen years old.

Korra's loss, being paralyzed for two years, not being able to move a toe, suffering from depression and disappearing for three years.

The tea they had shared on a cold morning, around Yue Bay.  
  
Her sweet, salty lips, so comfortable, on Korra's. Her waxy lipstick, with a light cherry flavor.  
  
Her soft hair, falling in thick locks, smelling like jasmine shampoo.

Her eyes lighting up with every irresistible smile.

 

Korra inhaled slowly, uncertain. “Yes, I did. I love you Asami. More than in a friend's way. I want to share everything with you. I just don't want to be heartbroken when your soulmate comes and steals you from me.”

At this, Asami sighed. “Kor.” Cupped Korra's cheeks, letting their foreheads touch. “After all these years...” Bit her lower lip. “You never spotted I didn't bear a mark either.” She kissed Korra at a slow pace, with all the feelings she had for her best friend, her lover. “Never saw my constant smile whenever you're around...” Their breaths intertwined, leaving Korra in a desperate state for more.  
  
She wanted more. 

 _So, so much more with her_.

Before she could say anything, Asami put a finger on her lips, and kissed Korra's forehead. “I love you too.”  
  
At that, Korra knew there was no need to find her soulmate. She had everything she needed with her best friend, shared everything with her. There was no need for a mark, they were already partners in crime, they already shared everything they had.

 

_Why bother with a scar?_

 


	5. Blue Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER!
> 
> I'm so sorry I'm late. I didn't have Internet until today.
> 
> As usual: leave me comments, enjoy the ride, gimme food...

Asami was waiting for Korra on the couch, already engulfed in thick pelts, her legs curled underneath her body. As usual, Sunday was mover night, and tonight wasn't an exception. She smiled at Korra's arrival, the water tribe girl putting a large bowl of fire gummies on the coffee table, next to some other snacks.

“Chocolate?” Asami asked.

“Right here.”

“Noodles?”

“I called Narook's, the guy's supposed to arrive in a few minutes. Are you comfortable? You don't need another pelt?”

“Just you next to me. Did you bring the wine?”

Korra's eyes opened widely. With a sheepish smile, she walked towards Asami's wine cellar. “Be right back.”

With her girlfriend already gone, Asami had to shout. “Don't forget the glasses!”

Thankfully, Korra didn't forget neither the bottle nor the glasses. The delivery guy fulfilled his mission in less than ten minutes, leaving the Sato Estate with a well-deserved tip. The Avatar checked one last time the table full of food and drinks, looked lovingly at Asami and turned off the lights. Asami, in the meantime, turned on the projector.

Tonight was the latest _Nuktuk, hero of the South._ Varrick had entitled it “Bolin, Hero of the World” _-Trademark Varrimovers International_. Asami smiled at the thought, it sounded promising. The taller woman saw Korra falling on the couch with little grace, her muscular calves on the armrest, and her head bumping next to Asami.

Smiling, Asami stroke Korra's hair gently, her focus on the mover.

 

\---  
  
It was almost like the Krew's adventures – _less plausible, maybe._ The story took place in the Southern Water Tribe, instead of the usual decor Varrick used on set. Filming the movers outside was a new thing, but a welcomed one. The girls could see Nuktuk _– Bolin? It was kind of confusing –_ walking in Varrick's yacht, a gorgeous dame in his arms. _The woman seemed... Prissy, so to speak_.

Korra's gaze lit up, smirking. “Here comes the pretty lady on screen!” Asami, however, frowned.

The frown didn't last long, as Bolin began to sing. The raised brows quickly relaxed, and the girls chuckled.

And Asami's chuckles turned into a wholehearted laugh when on-screen Korra became trapped in the Spirit World by a dark spirit catgator. The Avatar, however, pouted and crossed her arms, her ocean eyes locked on the mover. “Come on it wasn't even like that.”

 

\---  
  
Time passed. Korra scoffed, clearly outraged, and sipped some wine at every enormity that happened in the film, leaving her in a dizzy state very quickly. Asami didn't listen to her lover's complaints, her eyes stuck on every action happening.

There was a mix between real images of her giant, wonderful, blue girlfriend and a lame collage of Bolin's face on it _– but still_.

\---

 

_The police sirens roared in Republic City. Thick walls of dust were darkening the town and giant vines strangled the buildings around Yue Bay._

“Varrick's guys really did film this, right?”

Korra, who had given up on the mover and was snoring lightly after finishing the bottle of wine, opened an eye at the call of her name and stared at what was projected. “It seems.” She grabbed Asami's pelt as if it was a plushie, her body moving scarcely so her head could rest on her lover's thigh, still groggy.

“Did it hurt?” The CEO asked.

“Hm?”

“Unavaatu bent a lot of energy right in your...” Pale hands were gesturing in small circles, Asami clearly in lack of scientific words, stealing a smile from Korra. “Spirit chest. Did it hurt you?”

As an answer, the red giant bent a lot of energy on blue Bolin/Korra, knocking them out. At the sight, Asami saw goosebumps running along Korra's skin. The water tribe girl's hand found peace in resting on Asami's knee, holding tight but gently.

“It hurt, yeah. It burned.”

Asami swallowed hard, thinking about her mother.

Thankfully, the blue Borra began to sing in duo with Unavaatu.

 

\---  
  
The end credits rolled, the peaceful sound of erhu resonating in the room. The avatar repressed a yawn, mentally ready for what was going to follow.

_3, 2, 1..._

“Kor, I was wondering.”

Korra sat up and smiled, crossing Asami's gaze up in the process. “Yeah?”

“If you could turn into a giant spirit without Raava's presence, it'd mean that you connected with your inner spirit.”

“That's right.”

“But would it mean that even non-benders can turn into giants? And bend the energy in a way?”

“Er... Maybe?”

“So it would mean that in fact I could theoretically become a giant myself. It could be useful for so many –” Korra didn't wait for the end of the sentence, cupping Asami's cheeks and kissing her reverently. With a moan, the taller girl closed her eyes and put her hands on her lover's hips.

 

Their kiss deepened, Asami's soft tongue brushing Korra's lower lip. It was well-known territory, but every kiss felt like the first. Asami's hands moved under Korra's shirt, enjoying the contact between their warm skins. Their breaths quickened, tongues dancing, tasting like wine and gummies, Korra humming in delight at the sensation. Asami broke the kiss to breathe in, smelling Korra's familiar sweet scent, her cheeks as red as her smudged lipstick. Her hands stayed on Korra's abs, scratching the skin delicately. “You could've told me to stop talking you know...”

Korra smiled, amazed by her girlfriend, eyes full of love. She kissed Asami's shoulder, enjoying the soft skin on her lips. “I can't help it. I love the way you smile, and the spark in your eyes when you find a topic interesting.” She squeezed Asami's hand. “And I love your little gestures when you can't find your words. I love you so much Asami.”

Blushing, Asami put her arms around Korra and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 12/3/16: I'm going to stop the Korrasami month with this prompt, because I honestly have no time between my finals and personal stuff. Thank you for sticking with me during this month! I'm glad you followed me. 
> 
> Also, this one shot is based on the episode Remembrances (4x08) from The Legend of Korra, owned by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino
> 
> Spread the love, young ones :)  
> See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the people who got the reference for this title. As always: you can talk to me, I love comments!
> 
> You can also send me a message [here](http://zelegendarydork.tumblr.com//) :)


End file.
